Dance Your Way to My Heart
by MonicaLynne1224
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Randy at a night club.


Randy Orton One-Shot

He hadn't ever seen anyone like her before. Her brown eyes sparkled in the flashing lights of the night club he'd been forced to visit with his best friend. Her hips swayed to the thrumming music, almost like she controlled the beat and it followed her willingly. Her long, wavy, brown hair swayed with every shift of her body. How he wanted to run his fingers through that hair as he held her in the heat of passion.

"Randy… Randy… RANDY!" John Cena shouted at the tall man with light blue eyes.

"Sorry, man. Couldn't hear you." Randy took the beer that was being handed to him and gulped half of it down.

"What's up with you?" John asked.

"Nothing, just spaced out."

"Randy?" John asked suspiciously. Randy tore his eyes away from the beautiful, dancing brunette and turned to give his friend an annoyed glance then turned to look at the girl again.

"What?" Randy asked pointedly, irritated that he had to stop watching the girl and glance at his friend.

"You're staring a little too hard at her. Go ask her to dance, she seems to know how." John's sarcasm annoyed Randy but he chose not to say anything.

"I'm not staring."

"Then why are you still looking at her?"

"She's a good dancer."

"It's more than that," John pushed.

"She's hot." Randy could feel John's gaze boring into the side of his head. "You can stop staring at _me_ anytime, John." Randy almost felt the eye roll. After finishing his beer and set the empty bottle on the table next to him.

"Go dance with her before someone else does." John pushed Randy toward the dance floor, ignoring Randy's protesting. John managed to get Randy within ten feet of the girl. Randy stopped struggling to get away once he saw her up close. She twirled with her hands up in the air and twirled right into Randy's arms. He caught her right before she fell onto the hard wooden floor.

The girl snapped out of her trance-like state and looked up into the eyes of her savior, still her eyes sparkled. She pushed off of the tall man and thanked him over the loud music with a smile and gesture. She turned to walk away and Randy knew he couldn't let her do that. He couldn't let her get away. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back into his arms. He smiled and snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me?"

The girl looked confused as she pointed to her ears while shaking her head. Randy realized she didn't hear him. He blushed at his blunder, of course she couldn't hear him over the music. "Dance with me." He was louder the second time he said it but she shook her head as if he wasn't understanding something. She lifted her hair and cocked her head. Randy saw a small flesh toned bud sticking in her ear.

"You're deaf?" he asked. He pointed to his ear and shook his head. She smiled and nodded. "Dance," he said as he mimed dancing to her. The beautiful girl smiled and nodded.

She wrapped a hand around his neck and stepped as close to him as she could and slid down his body and back up, setting the tone of the dance. Randy followed her movements and they pressed their bodies together and almost seemed to fuse into one.

When Randy could hardly breathe he took the girl's hand and dragged her to the bar, where he asked the bartender for a piece of paper and a pen. He took her to a booth once he received what he asked for. The girl seemed slightly confused, but understood when Randy began writing.

_My name is Randy Orton. You're a really amazing dancer! _The girl smiled and made the same gesture she did when he saved her from toppling over.

_My name is Monica, it's nice to meet you. _Randy smiled brightly at her and stuck out a hand to shake. Monica chuckled and shook his hand.

_Do you wanna get out of here?_ Randy was hesitant to ask. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He didn't want to take her home, just to a quieter place.

_Yes, do you like coffee?_

_Yes_

_Let's go! _Monica grabbed his hand and lead him to the front of the club where they collected their jackets and left the loud, stuffy, overcrowded building.


End file.
